Once Upon A Dream
by Rinou
Summary: ' Vieille chanson d'amour, qui frappe dans mon coeur toujours, veux-tu savoir que reste-t-il de cet amour? Il ne reste que toi et moi, jolie chanson...' Giorgio Conte - Vieille Chanson


**Bonsoir à toutes/tous.  
>Je sais. Je suis inexcusable pour ce délai - une nouvelle fois.<br>Pardon.**

**Voici donc un Os, pour me changer des deux autres fictions, plus longues, elles, qui parfois me prennent un peu la tête, je dois l'avouer, quand je n'arrive pas à avancer. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Faites moi part de vos avis (entre d'autres termes... REVIEW !)**

**La chanson du jour, autre que celle qui a inspiré ce texte, sera _'How I Needed You'_, de Puggy.  
>Et pour information, le résumé est un extrait d'une chanson de Giorgio Conte, Vieille Chanson (au cas où ce n'était pas assez clair.). <strong>

**Vous pouvez toujours me trouvez sur Twitter, sous le nom de RinouW !  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture! **

* * *

><p><em>When it's all began,<em>  
><em>We knew there'd be a price...<em>

_Once upon a dream,_  
><em>I was lost in love's embrace.<em>  
><em>There I found a perfect place,<em>  
><em>Once upon a dream.<em>

_Once there was a time,_  
><em>Like no other time before,<em>  
><em>Hope was still an open door,<em>  
><em>Once upon a dream.<em>

_And I was unafraid,_  
><em>The dream was so exciting!<em>  
><em>But now I see it fade...<em>  
><em>And I am here alone!<em>

_Once upon a dream,_  
><em>You were heaven-sent to me,<em>  
><em>Was it never meant to be?<em>  
><em>Was it just a dream?<em>

_Could we begin again!..._  
><em>Once upon a dream.<em>

**_Once Upon A Dream - Jekyll And Hyde Musical_**

* * *

><p><strong>Once Upon A Dream<strong>

Les rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à filtrer au travers des branchages réchauffaient le petit hall au linoléum si froid et aux chaises éternellement vides. Le poste de radio diffusait bien un peu de musique, de quoi briser un silence lourd et gênant, mais il ne parvenait pas à étouffer les quelques voix frêles qui résonnaient, ni même le son des différentes télévisions ou chaines hifi en fonctionnement sur cet étage à ce moment de la journée. Sur la table, un petit bouquet de fleurs, fraîches, pour donner cette impression de vie, et de renouvellement, comme pour tenter d'insuffler aux visiteurs, à la sortie de l'ascenseur, un peu de la joie de vivre qu'ils auraient pu égarer en route. Ce qui n'était pas rare. Le distributeur d'eau, dont le réservoir était par ailleurs vide, et les gobelets peu nombreux, venait cependant contredire le sentiment de convivialité qui avait tenté d'être traduit. Son état déplorable posait le questionnement de la fréquentation, qui semblait faible, expliquant l'état quasi neuf du mobilier.

Une fois la cabine d'ascenseur oubliée derrière soi, et face à cet espace de pause, fort peu utilisé, il fallait obligatoirement se diriger sur sa droite pour rejoindre tout autre lieu. On se retrouvait alors rapidement confronté à différentes directions, que représentaient différents couloirs, tous identiques en apparence, aux mêmes couleurs pastels, certainement lumineuses, mais avec cette tristesse intrinsèque. Quelques cadres, majoritairement des reproductions de paysages, occupaient de manière vaine les longs murs, qu'une rampe de bois suivait minutieusement. Une porte interrompait parfois la monotonie du décor. Souvent entrouverte, parfois fermée, elle offrait rarement un autre spectacle, que celui, répétitif, de la vie qui s'enfuit, et d'un monde qui disparaissait.

A l'intérieur, un décor, simple, toujours le même. Du mobilier, constitué d'un placard, d'un bureau, et d'étagères, que l'on excentrait contre les murs, comme pour les repousser, et ainsi agrandir la pièce. Juste de quoi laisser assez de place pour un ou deux lits, et des fauteuils. Dans les mêmes tons que le reste du bâtiment, il y avait cette même odeur d'usure, et ce même sentiment de nostalgie. Et pour le visiteur, cette même envie de repartir le plus vite possible. Mais les gens d'ici, eux, n'étaient plus vraiment pressés.

Quand on parcourait le couloir, au delà du premier tournant, on pouvait entendre, à mesure que nos pas nous emmenait plus loin encore, quelques notes de musique, ainsi qu'un murmure. Et tandis que le brouhaha des émissions de télévision s'éteignait derrière soi, cette étrange symphonie résonnait plus fort, hypnotisant, intriguant, appelant, comme le chant d'une sirène. On pouvait bien sur choisir de l'ignorer, comme ignorer toutes les plaintes des autres habitants. Mais si l'on était un tant soit peu ouvert sur ce qui nous entourait alors, autant sur un niveau sensoriel qu'émotionnel, il était difficile de passer outre.

Se trouvait alors, une fois que nos pas et notre ouïe nous eussent amené à la source de cet appel, une porte ouverte, sur la droite, laissant s'échapper un grand rayon de soleil, et un courant d'air frais. Si l'on s'approchait encore, on découvrait un intérieur de chambre comme tant d'autres pouvaient être trouvés sur cet étage. Bien sur, certains éléments permettaient de différencier cette pièce des autres. Quelques photographies, accrochées sur un cadre de liège, ou une couverture fait main. Mais c'était surtout pour cet appareil à musique, qui tournait en quasi permanence, que tout le monde connaissait cette chambre dans le bâtiment.

Et pour son occupante. Une occupante aimée du personnel, pour sa simplicité et sa gentillesse, et légèrement évitée par ses voisins, pour ce que l'on jugeait être de la folie.

Assise sur une chaise, le dos au visiteur, le visage porté vers l'extérieur, elle passait ses journées à regarder la rue, à regarder les passants, et surtout à regarder le soleil. Une journée entière pouvait être consacrée à l'observation du mouvement des nuages vis à vis du soleil, au point qu'il fallait parfois venir soi même pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oubliait pas de manger. Son intérêt, pour ne pas parler d'obsession, pour le ciel était ce qui la caractérisait au près de ses confrères. Ca, et sa voix.

Pas une journée ne s'écoulait sans qu'on ne l'entende fredonner, doucement, de sa voix frêle, à tue-tête, cet éternel refrain, cette mélodie qui jamais ne s'altérait ou faiblissait. Cette même mélodie que jouait la chaîne stéréo, encore et encore, du lever jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Un morceau sans parole, une simple piste instrumentale, que du piano, qui plus est, que personne n'arrivait à reconnaître ou identifier. Mais un morceau qu'elle ne semblait vouloir ou pouvoir oublier. Et pourtant, elle en oubliait des choses.

Car sa mémoire n'était plus ce qu'elle avait pu être. Elle oubliait facilement ce qu'elle avait pu mangé la vieille, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'emmêle les dates. Si ce n'était pour ces photos qu'elle balayait chaque jour du regard, elle en oublierait qu'elle avait eu une famille, qu'elle avait toujours des enfants, et maintenant même des petits-enfants. Elle en oublierait les visages, à défaut de se rappeler de leur nom ou de leur âge. D'où l'intérêt de ce petit calendrier que l'on pouvait apercevoir à côté, avec diverses informations, comme des anniversaires, ou des rendez-vous. Oui, elle s'oubliait petit à petit.

Et malgré ses problèmes de mémoire, elle persistait à chanter cette chanson d'un ancien temps. Car elle ne pouvait oublier son histoire. Car malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait pu mettre en place, elle ne pouvait l'oublier.

Elle ne pouvait oublier celui qui, pendant plus de six mois, avait donné à sa vie sa valeur, cette petite chose que beaucoup ne connaîtront jamais, et qui pourtant apporte tellement. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier la première fois qu'elle croisa son regard. En cours. De Biologie, si elle se souvenait bien. Un regard si noir. Si captivant. Si effrayant. Et si intriguant. Elle ne pouvait oublier son silence, puis son absence. Avec un retour presque théâtral, on ne pouvait pas dire leur début avait été des plus tranquilles.

Bella aimait, non pas que son peu de mémoire ne lui en laisse vraiment le choix, à se repasser, encore et encore, le fils de ces quelques mois de lycée, ceux qui avaient suivi son emménagement à Forks, petite ville pluvieuse du fin fond des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Décision qu'elle n'avait pas longtemps regretté. Juste le temps de le rencontrer. Celui qui changea à jamais sa vie.

Edward.

Des le départ fascinée par le jeune homme, et pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons, aurait-on pu juger après coup, elle avait réussi, doucement, mais surement, à se rapprocher de lui. A l'apprivoiser, comme on finit par approcher un animal sauvage, que l'on côtoyé, mais dont chaque action à ses côtés doit être murement réfléchie, calculée, et posée, pour ne pas se tromper, et l'effaroucher. Elle ne les citerait pas, car finalement, ce n'était pas les détails qui comptaient, mais ce qu'elle en avait tiré, mais les évènements, pour ne pas dire incidents, avaient été nombreux durant ce cheminement, cette quête de la confiance mutuelle. Accident, sauvetage, observation, révélation… Ils étaient passés par tout, et la vieille femme chérissait ses instants et bribes de souvenirs. C'était peut être ce qu'elle avait désormais de plus cher.

Plusieurs mois avaient été nécessaires, douloureux, tumultueux et mouvementés, mais ce qui suivirent furent les plus beaux de sa vie. Car si elle avait pu l'ignorer, ou en douter, à l'époque, elle découvrit rapidement que la relation que tous deux avaient partagé était unique. Unique. Ca ne pouvait se rencontrer nul part ailleurs, et ça ne pourrait se refaire plus tard. C'était là, et maintenant. Et elle n'avait pas hésité.

Bien sur, à première vue, toute relation, intime ou non, semblait perdue d'avance quand on parlait d'un vampire et de celle qui avait pour lui le sang le plus attirant qu'il ait pu rencontré. Mais ils s'étaient battus. L'un contre l'autre, l'un pour l'autre, ils s'étaient battus, et au fruit de nombreux rebondissements, de tensions, de doutes et d'épreuves, ils avaient survécus. C'était l'un pour l'autre, l'un et l'autre, mais plus jamais l'un sans l'autre. C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait voulu croire.

Il avait suffi d'un évènement. Une malencontreuse seconde, dont seule elle avait toujours eu la malchance, pour que tout se retourne. Pour que son bonheur fasse son malheur, pour que les notions de bien et de mal s'inversent et se mélangent. Une seconde, pour que sa vie ne cesse à jamais. Une seconde qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Oh, bien sur, elle avait survécu. Ca n'avait été qu'une coupure. Une petite égratignure, qui s'était conclue par une simple et unique goutte de sang. Oui, elle avait survécu, mais par leur couple. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour fatidique, de ce décor, presque idyllique, et qui pourtant fut sa prison. Ces mots, qui d'un coup sec, la brisèrent de l'intérieur, détruisant ses rêves et son futur. De ce visage, fermé, de celui qui l'abandonnait à jamais. Et de cette promesse. De ne pas laisser un seul souvenir, une seule trace de son existence.

S'il avait fait un bon travail de récupérer tout ce qui pouvait relier tout souvenir à lui, de son côté, elle avait tenu, bien malgré elle, sa promesse. Celle de prendre soin d'elle même. Celle de ne rien risquer. Celle de rester en vie, en somme. Bien sur, tout cela avait été légèrement plus compliqué. Elle ne gardait que très peu de souvenirs des premiers mois, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à garder. Elle avait vécu de longues semaines dans un quasi coma, intellectuel, du moins, au plus grand désespoir de son entourage, avant de revenir doucement à la vie. La réhabilitation avait été lente, et sans doute aidée, même si elle n'aimait pas à le reconnaître, par l'absence de ces poids qui auraient pu la faire retomber, que l'on nommait aussi souvenirs. Qu'un nom, Edward, et qu'une musique, sur un CD, qu'il avait semble-t-il oublié dans son nettoyage méticuleux, même si la jeune fille de l'époque, et la vieille femme d'aujourd'hui, en doutait toujours.

En l'absence de ceux qui étaient devenu sa nouvelle famille, elle avait du s'en refaire une, sous l'identité de Jacob Black. Il était devenu son nouvel ami, confident, frère, épaule, et plus tard, petit ami. Si sourire devenait de nouveau possible en sa présence, les blessures ne se refermaient cependant pas. Mais ce n'était de toute façon pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se doutait, et se résignait, que jamais elle n'oublierait, et que jamais elle ne passerait outre. Elle ressentirait à jamais cette douleur, ce vide, ce manque. La haine outrepassait parfois le regret, mais au final, l'amour reprenait toujours ses droits. Le jeune homme de la Réserve lui permettait juste de penser à autre chose, d'atténuer quelques temps la douleur, de recolorer un peu ce monde qui était devenu si gris aux yeux d'une jeune fille brisée.

Et la jeune fille avait continué sa vie. Elle avait continué à avancer. Pour la plus grande fierté de son père, de sa mère et de son beau-père, elle avait terminé le lycée. En couple avec Jacob, elle était entrée à l'université, à Seattle pour rester proche de son père et de son amant, puis, une fois le diplôme obtenu, avait trouvé un emploi. Les études avaient été une façon d'oublier. Se concentrer avait été une sorte d'échappatoire. Une façon de faire croire à tout un chacun qu'elle allait bien. C'était une façon de penser à autre chose, de ne plus être elle quelques heures. Elle avait gardé quelques amis de lycée, s'en était fait de nouveau, et s'était établi un réseau professionnel. La encore, voir des visages, entendre des voix lui permettait de rester connectée, de ne pas s'effacer. Elle souriait, elle écoutait, elle rigolait, mais ne parlait quasiment jamais. Personne n'y prêtait attention, mais on n'entendait quasiment pas le son de sa voix.

Seul Jacob réussissait cet exploit. Il aimait à penser que des années de relation, de partage et d'amour étaient à l'origine cette confiance que lui accordait la jeune femme. En couple au bout de quelques mois, mariés trois ans plus tard, ils avaient acheté une maison, sur Forks, pour le plus grand plaisir de leur pères respectifs. Même s'il en gardait l'espoir fou, au fond de lui, Jacob savait que la jeune fille n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle l'aimait, mais pas comme il pouvait l'aimer elle. Leur relation était facile, et s'il essayait de faire oublier celui qui avait pu le précéder, jamais le sujet n'était abordé. Toujours là, mais toujours glisser sous le tapis, on préférait ne pas commenter, et faire comme si de rien n'était. La vie suivait son cours, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais jours, et tous deux s'en accommodaient comme ils le pouvaient.

Cette relation, aussi bancale fut-elle, fut rapidement renforcée par la naissance de plusieurs enfants, ce qui ravit les parents de Bella, et qui cimenta davantage encore ce contrat qui unissait désormais à vie les deux jeunes gens. Ces enfants furent la deuxième plus belle chose que la vie put offrir à Bella. Elle les chérit, leur consacrant sa vie et son amour, se dédiant à eux. Ils furent une sorte de traitement, un support pour relâcher ce trop plein d'amour qu'elle n'avait pas su jusque là prodiguer à qui que ce soit. Son mari, bien que conscient de ce qu'il se passait, préféra de nouveau pas commenté. S'il se sentait parfois blessé dans son estime par ce report d'affection, il jugeait tout de même positif ce nouvel ancrage de leur relation, et voyant tout ce que cela pouvait apporter à la jeune femme, qui s'épanouissait comme elle ne l'avait jusqu'alors pas fait, décida que cela était bon pour lui.

Les années passèrent, les enfants grandirent, et partirent. Le vide s'était de nouveau fait sentir chez Bella, qui n'avait pas tardé à reprendre un travail, tant qu'elle le pouvait. L'intimité entre les deux époux devenait plus rare, et si leur relation n'était pas sur une pente glissante, il y avait cependant une sorte de tension, de gêne, un silence qui pesait de plus en plus lourd. Les regards étaient de plus en plus chargés de sous-entendus et de reproches, et l'on ne parlait désormais plus qu'à demi-mots. Le cours du temps se faisait progressivement sentir chez l'un comme chez l'autre, laissant derrière eux une jeunesse qui se voulait insouciante, mais que personne ne pouvait qualifier ainsi.

Le poids conséquent de leur passé finit par peser sur leur présent, et briser leur futur. La cinquantaine passée, Bella se retrouvait de nouveau seule, s'installant à Chicago, pour tenter de prendre un peu de distance, concernant son ex mari, concernant son passé, concernant son présent - concernant sa vie. Chicago lui était paru comme une évidence, et si elle ne s'expliqua jamais à personne vis à vis de ce choix, elle savait au fond d'elle même que c'était sa façon de mettre un terme à tout ça. En s'installant dans cette ville qui à priori n'avait rien à faire avec elle, elle signait l'arrêt de mort de toute possibilité d'un futur heureux. Mais ça, elle se garda de le partager à ses proches.

Elle ne comptait pas mettre fin à ses jours. Non, elle avait trop peur de la mort, mais pas comme l'on peut craindre l'au-delà, ou la douleur. Non, elle ne voulait pas mourir tout de suite, en ignorant si elle avait tout vécu ou non. Elle ne voulait pas partir avec le doute que quelque chose pourrait se dérouler, et qu'elle aurait pu regretté. Elle craignait bien trop cette mort, donc, mais elle avait surtout bien trop d'espoirs. Elle refusait de se l'avouer, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'en choisissant la ville d'enfance de son tout premier, et unique, amour, elle espérait le recroiser, lui, ou une bribe de souvenir. Elle ne désirait rien d'autres, désormais, de sa vie, que la chaleur des sentiments qu'elle avait pu ressentir à l'époque. D'où aller en chercher à son origine. Pari fou, mais c'était le dernier acte désespéré qu'elle avait su mettre sur pied.

Installée confortablement dans un petit appartement en centre ville, les années défilèrent, la vie apportant son lot d'évènements, entre promotions professionnels, décès familiaux, naissances de petits-enfants, ou remariage de Jacob. La vie, à défaut d'être belle, était. Tout se passait comme cela se devait, et cela lui suffisait. Elle n'était pas heureuse, mais elle était loin d'être malheureuse. Résignée, peut être, mais vivante. Alors elle vivait.

Mais bientôt, le poids de l'âge se fit de plus en plus lourd, son futur se réduisant à vue d'oeil, au profit de son passé. Le premier déclencheur de cette lente décadence fut d'abord la mort de Jacob. S'il n'avait pas été l'amour de sa vie, il longtemps fut le soleil durant l'orage, et elle ne put que regretter un passé qui aurait peut être léger et joyeux, et qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Puis vint la maladie. Ou plutôt les maladies. Rien de bien grave, à chaque fois, juste les fruits de la vieillesse. Ce n'était pas tant le physique qui posait problème. Mais qui bientôt mirent fin à son indépendance. Elle savait marcher quand il le fallait, se laver, se nourrir, ou même s'habiller. Mais son esprit commençait à s'égrainer, à s'envoler, à s'éparpiller. A trop s'être accroché à sa mémoire et ses pensées, elle avait fini par s'épuiser. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva en maison de retraite.

Alors, quand elle faisait une sorte d'introspection de sa vie, de son fauteuil face à la fenêtre, elle ne pouvait que sourire. Elle avait respecté sa promesse. Elle avait vécu. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui. D'Edward. '_Comme si je n'avais jamais existé_', avait-il dit. Pas un seul jour ne s'était écoulé sans qu'il soit dans ses pensées, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Volontaire ou non, l'oubli de ce CD avait été ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de coup fatal. C'était désormais la dernière chose de lui qu'elle ne pouvait oublier. La seule chose qui lui restait de lui. La seule chose qui lui restait de sa vie.

Prise d'une violente quinte de toux, elle passa les minutes suivantes à essayer de calmer sa respiration, avant de reprendre son écoute de cette musique qui était désormais la raison pour laquelle elle vivait. Cette musique, et l'espoir qu'il réapparaisse, une dernière fois, dans toute sa gloire.

Quand le soir vint, elle s'allongea sur son lit, comme elle pouvait le faire tous les autres soirs. La tête légèrement surélevée par son oreiller, le visage légèrement tournée vers la fenêtre, elle écouta la mélodie qui résonnait toujours, dans toute sa puissance, dans toute sa mélancolie, avant de sourire. La nuit était noire, dehors, et les étoiles visibles dans un ciel particulièrement clair. Brillantes, et éternelles. Comme Edward. Et tandis que la chanson touchait à sa fin, elle redressa la tête, bien allongée sur son dos, droite, digne, fixant son regard loin devant elle, déterminée à garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'au bout. Quand ses paupières se fermèrent, paisiblement, un sourire si figea sur son visage, tout aussi serein, heureux, bercée par cette sensation, la dernière qu'elle ressentit, de cette caresse froide sur sa joue, qui lui avait tant manqué toutes années, et qui fit battre une dernière fois son coeur.

...

Quand l'auxiliaire de vie entra, ce matin là, sans avoir eu de réponse de l'occupante de la chambre, ce fut pour trouver la vieille femme allongée sur son lit, qui s'était paisiblement éteinte la nuit précédente, la musique tournant toujours en fond sonore, un doux vent frais soufflant par la fenêtre entrouverte, propageant doucement l'odeur d'une rose rouge que la défunte tenait entre ses mains.

* * *

><p><strong>Une nouvelle fois, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions, critiques et autres... (j'insiste...).<strong>

**Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, les autres histoires avancent tranquillement... Twitter ou PM pour plus d'infos!.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
